


Happy

by IvyMarquis



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Is 3rd person but OFC is not described, so here have a thing, this entire thing is written passively but it'd of taken too long to write otherwise, vague smut, very vauge mention of attempted assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyMarquis/pseuds/IvyMarquis
Summary: She was content with her place in the middle of the pack. Then Jacob took notice of her.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone ask for this? No. Do I care? Also no. Enjoy the Jacob fluff

She tries to not be noticed- float that knife's edge of competent enough to avoid the ire of her superiors but not so competent that she garners unnecessary (re: unwanted) attention.

Thus far she manages to do an alright job. Far from the fastest or the strongest, what she lacks in pure prowess she makes up for in endurance. The ability to go all day and night without complaint, easily outlasting her peers no matter the conditions is what earns her place at the metaphorical table. The perseverance is what makes her an asset. When the strongest flush the prey and exert themselves, when the fastest run out of wind because the human body can only maintain top performance for so long?

She trails behind them, keeping tabs and out of the way. She's there to pick up the slack and keep the pressure on targets who wasted energy avoiding the apex of Jacob's hunters while they regroup and recover. Pursuit predation- she's no stranger to walking down the enemy, keeping them moving and not letting them get rest after the others take the edge off for her.

Distantly she acknowledges that this is fucked. Realistically she has no options for escape, or establishing herself somewhere outside of Eden's Gate. No education, no skills that can help her in the real world,  _ no money _ and no blood ties waiting in the wings to scoop her up.

She keeps her head down, ears open and mouth shut.

It's an accident when she earns Jacob's full and undivided attention.

She is not prey, but knows she is being hunted by one of the newer recruits. Watched. Stalked. She will not be culled.

Were she in the woods, she'd be able to flee to live and fight another day, avoiding her would-be attacker.

That's not an option, and she can't defend herself because no matter how threatened she feels he hasn't actually  _ done _ anything yet. Hasn't said a word to her but he stares at her like the Judges stare when she brings them rabbit.

She'd rather deal with the Judges.

It's late at night when the recruit pounces, thinking he's caught her unaware. She's been hyper vigilant for weeks, smashing his head into the building and taking the leverage offered to tear him apart.

She  _ shrieks _ , anger and fear that's been festering for weeks draining like a popping abscess.

That kind of noise late at night is going to garner some attention.

The initial concern was her having been caught with her pants down by the enemy. Jacob and whatever other members nearby rush to her only to find her on top of one of their own rather than an outsider.

Blood that is not her own covers her, drying sticky and itchy against her face.

They pry her off of him, drag her to a chair. He doesn't get up.

Adrenaline floods her veins and has her vibrating as she's tied to the chair. A precautionary measure, she knows. It's a bit more common of an occurrence than anyone will admit to- Jacob's conditioning can backfire, members turning on one another. He'll evaluate her, to see if she's too far gone and figure out what happened.

Concern bites at her, a small tendril of worry twisting in her mind. She is not brainwashed. She was one of the first, before the conditioning started. He has an entire herd to manage, he can't possibly be expected to know every single one of them intimately. He will realize she's not lost her mind to the music and she will get her chance to explain herself.

As she expects, he cuts her loose when it's said and done. As she does  _ not _ expect, she's cut loose and scot free. Even defending herself, she expects a punishment for killing one of her own.

“He was weak,” is all Jacob says before turning his back to her.

She assumes (hopes) things will go back to normal.

They do and they don't.

The blood has yet to fully dry on her face and word has already spread. A warning and a lesson for those who might dare to pull something similar. She is not prey. She will not be culled.

There is no social consequence either- she's shown she can handle herself. Her peers look a little longer and stare a bit harder with the novelty of her trauma but she's not pushed to the outskirts of the herd.

She swears Jacob's eyes linger longer on her when he comes to observe their training.

The months pass by in relative peace. For what little peace there is to be found in the mountains. Jacob's new recruits dwindle from the mid two figures to the single digits, the scant survivors of conditioning and training and trials being welcomed into the herd in time for the latest shipment to arrive and the process to start anew.

She does not worry of being watched, even though Jacob's gaze continues to linger on her. There's no concern or apprehension as he watches her.

To start, she's convinced she's thinking too highly of herself that Jacob would desire her. For second, months ago he had a lover- long before her ambush in the dark. Perhaps 'lover' was a strong word, but Montana winters were cold and she didn't blame the other woman for accepting the invitation to his bed.

Whatever the reason, the woman has stopped slinking off to Jacob's room in the middle of the night and though  _ no one  _ breathed a word of this gossip, so far as anyone knew he hadn't taken another.

The way she saw it, with the other woman still being alive and Jacob giving no indication he is dissatisfied with her, if he wants a partner he has one in the wings. Thus, to her, whatever his intent in watching her, she assumes his interest is professional at best.

It's pushing past the six month mark of her attack and while she's still vigilant when alone in the dark she no longer has flashbacks of being caught off guard. There are no panic attacks, her mind is not plagued by what ifs. She knows what if- she was not helpless to defend herself and was not reliant on someone else to save her. Her trauma took some time to work through but it no longer occupies her thoughts. Death and violence and bloody ends are no strange concept to the Veteran's Center.

She sleeps better knowing he's dead.

His face does not haunt her in her bed. Honestly the part that plagues her the most is that it was one of her own who'd hunted her. The herd has to be able to rely on each other to function properly. Infighting will be the death of them all.

She strives to fade to the background of Jacob's sights, aim for that mid level contentment she thrives in. The middle of the pack is safest- the upper tier are the first to suffer with a major fuck up, the bottom tier are the first to be culled.

His gaze does not falter.

Perhaps she was humble at first, or merely blind, but now she sees he desires her.

She doesn't know how she feels about this. He's not an unattractive man, even with the burns that mar his face, arms and torso.

It's a risk. Arguably the safest spot in the herd is underneath the leader, with the strongest member having a vested interest in her survival. But with it comes more attention than she wants, both from him or the others.

She fears too close a look from Jacob will be her death warrant. That her survival is a fluke because she is not one of the fastest or strongest, that he will suss out the inadequacy and kill her for it. She fears that any perception of his favor will stir Envy in the others and she'll be a target, trying to thrive in an environment most are lucky to survive in.

Part of her knows that these hesitancies are just her scrambled and paranoid brain looking for reasons to stay in the security of the middle of the pack. Jacob has watched her for years and kept a closer eye for six months and yet to find fault in her. The other woman lived her life uninterrupted from Jacob's attention until her death a month ago from an altercation with particularly rowdy converts.

Whether not ready to pounce or able to read the hesitance in her eyes, Jacob makes his interest known but does not press. He is around for short bursts, long enough to reaffirm his interest remains without overstepping and spooking her.

He's teasing her, like a stallion would a mare until she's receptive to his attentions.

Eventually her mind settles and when Jacob coaxes her onto her back she's eager and willing.

The sex is good but she does not cum and he falls asleep after. Uncertainty fills her, not sure where she stands in his eyes now that they've crossed this threshold.

She decides that slinking to her own bed in the middle of the night is the safest option, not sure if she'll risk his ire if he catches her in his bed in the morning.

She has no desire to overstep and that nagging voice that told her he'd never look at her to begin with is quick to assure her this is a one time thing. He's gotten his kicks, likely enjoyed the hunt of pursuing and teasing her more than the actual claim and will be on to the next best thing afterwards.

The voice is wrong but just as quick to explain there must be a reason the next few times he takes her are places other than his bed.

When he claims her in his bed again he mounts her like one of his Judges claims a bitch in heat. Her face is pushed into the bedding as his balls slap against her in time with the wet sound of him sliding in and out of her. The pressure is  _ intense _ , mewling with walls wrapping snug around his thick cock as he thrusts in and out.

He whispers in her ear how she's a good girl as she cums, gushing on the sheets with his praise. The mess she made is mortifying but he only gives a satisfied huff before collapsing beside her like last time.

Uncertainty fills her again, twisting in her gut as she lays in his bed. His gaze stays trained on her, watching what she'll do until finally he drifts off.

She almost misses the way he'd grasped one wrist in his large hands and she slips his sleep-addled grip as easily as a dog slips her collar before digging out from under the fence.

Like last time, come morning his expression is unreadable about having woken up alone in his bed again.

This cycle continues for months like he's testing her. Or maybe she's thinking too much into it. Most of the time when he takes her, it's a quiet corner in the Veteran's Center where they won't be caught. The few times he takes her on his bed they try to wait the other out, with Jacob giving in first every time and her slipping away at night. The cycle continues, Jacob sticking to initiating in quiet corners for a few trysts before coaxing her back to his bed and everything starts over anew.

It's often enough that people notice her and Jacob vanishing around the same times during the day, and her slinking back to her room in the middle of the night.

No one says a word about it despite the fact it becomes common knowledge.

The first night she stays is not intentional. Between a rather intense training session during the day (being Jacob's favorite changes nothing in her day to day life) and being plowed into the mattress by him that night, she's down for the count the moment he rolls off of her.

At some point during the night she stirs, jerking awake with the realization of where she is. Her attempts at detaching herself from him unnoticed will be futile. In her sleep the Montana chill had her seeking out the comfort of his body heat, burrowing halfway underneath his still-slumbering form. One heavy arm wrapping around her waist keeps her flush against him, his low snoring vibrating through his chest.

Laying on her stomach, she can't find it in herself to complain about the weight of him on her back, his breath tickling her ear on each exhale. Shifting slightly, her fleeting thoughts of escape are further dissuaded as his arm tightens around her and his face nuzzles against her neck. Comfortable in her new position, she barely registers when her eyes close again.

They don't make any commentary on the fact she's still there in the morning. He doesn't mention that last night was the first night in months, if not years, since he's slept through the night without terrors plaguing his mind.

The next time she finds herself in his bed, she's in no hurry to find a reason to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this? Check out my tumblr (ivymarquis) and maybe request a thing c:


End file.
